Life in Death
by Alexiyanna
Summary: Death, destruction, angst, blood, guts, and a lot of bullets. Throw in a packet of spearmint chewing gum and you have my life.This is the diary of Buffy Anne Summers. Your normal everyday assassin with a twist. Spuffy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Zilch!!!! Not making any money out of this!

Death, destruction, angst, blood, guts, and a lot of bullets. Throw in a packet of spearmint chewing gum and you have my life.

This is the diary of Buffy Anne Summers. Your normal everyday assassin with a twist.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Ok I don't really know how to start this off because well I haven't had a diary for the past 10 years, so i'm just going to start from the beginning.

My name is Buffy Anne Summers and I am 25 years old. I was born and I lived until I was 16 in L.A. I had a good life; I was head Cheerleader, dating the captain of the football team and everyone envied me. I would go shopping everyday because well I had the money and I always had to look my best, which meant shopping was a necessity. I had a younger sister who looked up to me and both parents who I thought would die for me. Anyone who looked at us would have thought "What a perfect family."

Oh so how wrong they were.

My father was having an affair with his secretary, my mother was a crack addict and me and my sister were brought up by our nannies.

On my 16 birthday they dropped the biggest bombshell ever. My fathers secretary was pregnant and he wanted a divorce. My sister, Dawn and I went into shock and my mother thought the best thing to do was move to her hometown Sunnydale. We lived in an apartment that was close to the gallery my mother inherited and the school where me and Dawn were enrolled. I lost contact with everyone back at my old school and I was the hated "new kid". People looked at me funny and I didn't have any friends. So I spent two years of my life a loner, I would spend as much time as possible in the library and just read, no one talked to me and I didn't talk to anyone.

Everything changed on my 18 birthday. My mother overdosed herself. She left me alone in this world. The only one I had that I could talk to, that one single person I could trust. Where did my sister go you ask…well she moved back to my father when my mother, Joyce died, I could have gone too, but I felt and sometimes I still feel like he turned his back on us and because of him my mother, my best friend, my life died.

So here I was fresh out of high school living by my self in my apartment and owning a gallery. I had so much free time on my hands because college hadn't started yet and I was alone basically. I didn't need to worry about anyone else anymore. The gallery was being handled by my mothers friend, Jenny, so I didn't have to worry much about that too.

With all my free time I didn't really know what to do, so I joined all the martial arts classes I could. I had three months till college started so I had a chance to do something I had wanted to do for a long time. I did everything you could think of, tai chi to Ju Jit Su, boxing to fencing. Basically anything violent. I had a lot of emotions that needed to be released.

So I started college in the fall, went to UC Sunnydale and decided to major in art history. After college hours had ended, I worked hard on my fighting. It was my only chance of freedom. To get away from the world; to rid me of my problems. When I was fighting I didn't need to worry, although I still worried for my sisters welfare.

I finished college when I was 21 and fought for my sisters custody, and won! I was now less worried about her and more worried about money. The gallery was doing ok, not as well as I hoped but it was ok. Jenny had worked hard to keep it running but as she grew older, she got tired and retired. So she handed the gallery back to me and I took over.

While I was at college I got into the wrong crowd shall we say. I only had one friend, Faith. I knew her from the kick boxing class and well she took care of me. She introduced me to her friends and my friend list grew. I remember the first night she took me out with her friends, and where did she take me, you ask?… to the one place I had avoided since I got to Sunnydale. The Bronze. For some reason we didn't stay there long. Faith went over to the bartender, grabbed a key n then we left. We then headed to the back entrance of the bronze and knocked on a heavy metal door and waited. We didn't wait long. A big bulky man opened the door and let us in, eyeing each one of us from head to toe, he was intimidating with his size but his face was graced with a smile. Not a lustful one but a caring smile. Faith, lead us (oh did I mention that there was four of us, Faith, me, and her two friends Willow and Anya; who is quite strange actually) down a dark and empty corridor to a door with no handle but just a lock. I could hear the pounding music coming from the club, and my heart for some reason matching the music's pace.

Faith looked over her shoulder at me and winked, and I readied myself for a shock. She put the key in the lock, turned it and opened the door. I wasn't expecting there to be so much noise. I could hear cheering, screaming, and chanting all at the same time. This just made me curious then I could ever believe, and I couldn't wait to go down there and see what was going on. Faith went through the door, followed by Willow and Anya. As soon as I walked through, the door shut by it self. I didn't want to get lost so I didn't wait around and followed the girls down the stairs. Boy was I shocked to see what was going on. Faith turned around and looked at me with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but laugh when she said they few words that were the first steps to changing my life.

"Welcome to Bloodshed. Sunnydales and the whole of the west coasts most finest illegal fighting ring."

* * *

I know you could tell that I need a beta. Hell I can tell I need a beta!

Anyway, tell me what you think, I'll be updating this in a couple of days. Its up to you to review and tell me where I have messed up, because without your feedback I wont be able to make this good.

Alexia


	2. Chapter 2

Death, destruction, angst, blood, guts, and a lot of bullets. Throw in a packet of spearmint chewing gum and you have my life.

This is the diary of Buffy Anne Summers. Your normal everyday assassin with a twist.

**

* * *

**

_"Welcome to Bloodshed. Sunnydales and the whole of the west coasts most finest illegal fighting ring."_

That one line changed my whole life. I know that sounds so dramatic but it did. It told me something I didn't know, hadn't known for years. It told me how lonely I really was.

Now I know who ever is reading this will obviously want a description of bloodshed, however, yes I did say however its not important right now. Patience is a virtue you know? All you really need to know was that it was my first time and I hated it. It suffocated me in strange way.

The second time I went was worse. The third, I don't even want to think about, but I got addicted, addicted to the lull of the club. The smell of the alcohol, smoke, sweat and blood mixed together excited me. The people there became my friends. I became a regular, I only watched. Does it make me a bad person to watch people being beaten to bloody pulp and enjoying the excitement of it? Call me what you want, a sadist, a psychopath, whatever you want. I just enjoyed it.

Police was no worry; they sometimes came and watched too! Bets were made for every fight, you could make up to and more than a thousand dollars a fight, depending on who was actually fighting. More bets are actually placed on the women fighters. Why? Well because when women actually fight, believe it or not they put more effort into it. Anyway you either won, or you were nearly hospitalised.

Faith sometimes fights. The first time I watched her fight, I admit I was scared, scared to the point I was nearly shitting my self; but she amazed me. She fought this troll of a man and took him down in four well placed and timed moves. A knee to the balls, a knee to the nose, a punch to the stomach, a sweeping floor kick and he was down shaking the whole floor with him.

There are fights every night, but the more say high profiled fights happen every Friday and Saturday night. On these nights the biggest bets are placed, the fights are longer and there are more dodgy-er people there. When I say dodgy I mean gang lords, drug lords, loan sharks, weapon dealers, lawyers, police men and there are business people; which I find odd. These guys come from all over the west coast, sometimes only for one fight and sometimes they are there the whole night.

They have their own private section with their own private bodyguards. In them sections, you never see anyone who's not wearing Armani, or Gucci suits. These dodgy people are guess what…minted, and I mean minted to the bone. These guys would have their own waitresses with a bar selling only expensive alcohol and champagne, and everything they would do would be in cash. Literally, it's like their cash is flowing out of their wallets like water. I envy these bastards for having all that money, and the girls who are permanently attached on to their arms.

Anyway, forget about them for now. What was I saying?

Oh crap!

Never mind.

Oh yeah me being a regular! I'm such a…_blah_ sometimes.

Now I had been going to Bloodshed for a couple months, so I knew who were the regulars and who would come every other week or month. I know you're wondering why that is so important. Wait. You're a diary, do diaries actually wonder? I think I'm going crazy, and going off topic too.

As I was saying, by knowing who everyone was or the certain type of person they were, I knew who to watch out for. Being caught in that place is not a good thing. Not a good thing for any one even if you're practically a nobody. Some of the police in Sunnydale and L.A know about this place and as I said before they come and watch too, but yes there's a but, the ones that don't know of Bloodshed, you know the type. Straight laced goody-two-shoes? Yeah well them types, they don't quite agree to the idea of this place. They are the ones that you need to be hidden from. They are the ones that could make you're life hell. They are the ones that we need to turn over to the dark side. Sorry. I'm running away with what I am saying here. Please ignore that part.

I remember the first time I ever had to run from the police; I'm telling you now that its not a good thing to run wearing 3 and a half inch heels for the first time! It was also the first time I met him. Oh, you don't even know who "him" is…well I'll just have to start from the beginning of that night.

* * *

Hmm...I'm going to make the chapters longer. Well I'm going to try anyway! Review? You know you want to...

Alexia..


End file.
